Unexpected
by 2d2la
Summary: Trunks goes over to Pan's house to surprise her with a birthday prezzie but while he's waiting for her, he finds her diary. Pan walks in on him reading it and the two get into a very 'heated' argument when he won't give it back. What will she do!..:


Disclaimer:

"You don't own anything, dammit woman!" Vegeta growled, spinning around to face -2d2la-.

-2d2la- mets his angry eyes with her own glaring ones and then slyly replies, "That's not what you said last night Veggie-Chan!"

Vegeta sweat drops then gruffly turns to face her, smirk in place. "Pillow talk woman".

A/N

Well hiya people!! I'm baby-sitting my lil sis today **Yus no school!! **and nobody's home, except her and me so I thought I'd take this time to write a quick T/P one-shot. Usually I have to write my fanfics at night so nobody sees lol My daddy has no idea that I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to sexy saiyans and that I spend most of my spare time reading/writing about them lol **But of course when no one's around. **What would he do if he found out that his little Tom Boy that has all these guy mates has more then 'just friends' on her mind?? He'd flip and then they would never be allowed over home again lol Plus I have a reputation to uphold! I'd never hear the end of it if any of them found out! Well enough babbling on about nothing let's get this show on the road!!! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It really means alot to someone to know that their work is appreciated. Plus even if yous don't like it, TELL ME!!!! Because it helps to improve my writing if someone points out flaws in it. :-)

Well here we go...

Trunks jumped through Pan's window, landing with a soft thud. She'd be home from work soon and he wanted to surprise her. He looked down worriedly at the small parcel that was wrapped in his hands. _Would she like it?_ He certainly hoped so, if she didn't, he wouldn't know what else to give her for her birthday.

He sat down and sighed. _She should be here already! What's taking her so long?? _He lied down on her bed and started to look around her room. He could see some photos of them, her clothes in a lump in the corner of the room, books ruffly piled on the bookshelf but what caught his eye was that the top mantel of the bookshelf was jutting out slightly from the rest of the frame, leaving a small gap. He slowly walked over, wondering what it could be and found out that it was a secret compartment. When pulled in unison at both ends of the top mantel, a small draw could be revealed. He whistled at the craftsmanship, the draw was so well disguised within the design that he would have never guessed that it was there. He looked deeply into the draw, wondering what the hell Pan possibly had to hide and was somewhat disappointed when all found was a tattered notebook. He skimmed through the pages and yelped when he realised what it was.

"I don't believe it! Little Pan-Chan Miss Tom Boy has a Diary???Damn will wonders never cease?" He sat down and started flickering through the pages and stopped when he saw a pencil sketch of someone's eyes. " Every time I look into those deep blue eyes I feel myself falling, what the hell is happening to me?? It's like he can see right down into my soul. Am I in lo-"

Trunks was suddenly interrupted from reading as the door swung open and he saw a very angry Pan looking his way. "Trunks what the hell are you doing????" She furiously made her way over to the bed.

"Nothing!" Trunks said, desperately trying to hide the diary behind his back.

Pan glowered at him, clenching her fists. "You better give that back mister, or you're gonna have all hell to pay!"

" You make ME pay?? Come on, wake up Panny!" Arrogance kicking back in.

Pan jumped, tackling him to the ground. "Give it back!"

Trunks batted her off him while trying to back away. "Am I in love? I can't be!"

"Stop reading it you jerk!" Pan kneed Trunks hard in the stomach.

"Argh, gow Panny that Hurt!" He moaned before the mischief glint returned back to his eyes. "Oh damn diary, each time I see him it makes it worst! Doesn't help when he touches me either, I feel this electricity bolt rught through me and I find myself trying really hard to not try and kiss his sexy lips. Oh Dende what's wrong with me?? He's my _best friend _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pan suddenly stopped hitting Trunks and a look of pure horror crossed her face. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same emotions reflected. "Oh Dende no!"

"Panny I thought_ I _was your best friend!" He wailed, unable to disguise the hurt in his eyes.

Pan fell over anime style, before quickly gaining her composure and thanking her lucky stars. " Oh _of course _you are Trunks don't be silly. Ummm that's just an old entry, now give my diary back!"

Trunks looked down at the diary and quickly skimmed over the page. "The date says 28th of June 2006, that's just last year! I had the impression that I was your best friend back then Pan!"

Pan winced, he only said her proper name when he was angry or hurt. By the looks of things he was both! "Oh Trunks, I umm-"

"Who is this punk that you are soooooooooooooooooo in love with anyway!" He stared down at her with disdain, body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh grow up, I'm not in lo-"

"Yeah what ever Pan, I'm not dumb I read it!"

"You're sure ab-"

"Quite stalling and hurry up and tell me!"

"Argh you such an as-"

"I bet it's that Nick from Marron's department. I saw him eying you up and down!"

"Eww that cree-"

"Stop stalling already and tell me! If you don't I'll never for-"

This time Trunks wasn't able to finish his sentence as Pan through herself against him, crushing her lips to his and his body to the wall. At first Trunks just stared at her in disbelief, _this can't be happening! But damn she feels so good..._ He was slowly taken over by passion and returned the kiss. He could feel her hips grinding into his and her hands trailing up his chest, over his neck, face, until they finally rested in his hair, pulling him down closer, deepening the kiss. He lost all rational thought as she nibbled on his lower lip, demanding entrance. He dumbly dropped her diary to the ground and wrapped his arms around Pan, yanking her in closer so that their bodies were now right up against each other from head to toe. He earned a little 'Yelp' from Pan and took the opportunity to take their kiss to a whole new level. He smiled inwardly as he felt Pan melt against him and her knees weaken. He lowered his hands until they rested over her well sculptured derrière and pulled her up to sit on his hips. She gasped and then started trailing her hands covertly all over his body. She pulled away her lips from Trunks and then started to kiss his check, chin, neck and chest. She promptly jumped off and started to trail her kisses even lower, Trunks couldn't help himself groaning when she kissed him lightly just below the navel. Pan looked up at Trunks, with an evil glint in her eyes and pushed her face into his abs , raking her nails down his legs till they hit the ground and her body slowly following after. Trunks faced his head to the roof and closed his eyes, trying to stop the ragged pants that were coming from his body.

Pan saw the opportunity and quickly snatched up her diary, thrusting the small book down her bra. Trunks snapped open his eyes at the loss of Pan's skin against his and saw her standing away from him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well that got you to shut-up didn't it?? Oh an it also got MY diary back! Woah would you look at that, I should do that more often, nothings ever worked that effectively." With that she spun around and sauntered seductively out of the room, swinging her hips.

Trunks watched her leave dumbfounded. _Hell the hell could she just toy with me like that? Don't my feelings mean anything to her?? _" Argh I can't let her get get away, she's going to pay for that!" He stormed out of the room, chasing after Pan.

Pan walked slowly, lost in her thoughts. _Oh my gosh! What have I done?? Oh no, Trunks will never be friends with me after this, what am I going to do? Oh shut up Pan, stop being a baby of course he'll talk to you and if he doesn't it was well worth it. What am I saying? Of course it wasn't, I might never have his friendship again! But oh man his kisses were heaven! _Pan continued to debate with herself until a firm hand rested on her shoulder, spinning her around.

Trunks looked on at Pan, murder glowing in his eyes. "Pan what the hell was that back there?"

"Oh umm well yeah about that, hmmmm..."

"How could you toy with me like that Pan? Here I was thinking that you finally returned my feelings but no you were just doing it to get your damn diary back! What makes it worse is that it's the best I've ever felt and now you've destroyed any hope of me ever being with another woman because now I know what it's to be like with you! I hate you Pan, I really hate you... but I love you at the same time.." With that Trunks walked away, firmly promising himself that he was not going to look back. No matter what.

Pan looked on with teary eyes as Trunks walked away. " I love you too." She whispered. "That's why I _had_ to get that diary back." She said sadly, turning away to leave in the opposite direction as Trunks.

Trunks whisked his head around just in time to see Pan's teary face before she turned and walked away. He cursed himself for being weak and turning around when he had said he wouldn't. But that didn't matter anymore, he had to know if what Pan had said was true.

"Pan, Pan! Wait!" Pan stopped as she heard Trunks voice but she didn't turn around.

Trunks grabbed a hold of Pan's shoulders and spun her around to face him. His eyes meet her lowered forehead and so his fingers automatically grabbed her chin, raising it up until black eyes met blue. "What do you mean Pan?"

"I had to get that diary back because the guy that I was in love with, who had blue eyes and was my best friend was YOU! I thought you had found it out when you read the line about him being my best friend and I saw the look of horror on your face. But luckily you took it the wrong way and didn't find out. But I was still in trouble because you wouldn't give it back or even let me get a word in edge-wise. I got so frustrated that I done the only thing I could think of and kissed you. It back fired though I was barely able to pull myself away from you to get that book and thrust it down my shirt. You just felt so good and nothing mattered at the time except for kissing you!" She spoke desperately fast, while trying to pull away.

Trunks looked down at her in shock, he had never expected that! Then looked down quickly at the square shape that could be seen visibly under Pan's shirt. Without thinking he thrust his hand down Pan's shirt, lightly brushing her boobs as he pulled the book out and trough it away.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted at him indignantly.

"What Pan-Chan, ain't I allowed? Plus I'm going to do a lot worse then that after what you done to me! You were right we DO need to do this more often" He whispered seductively in her ear, lips lightly brushing her skin. "Oh and Happy Birthday, I had a present but I think you are DEFINITELY going to like _this _better!" He continued saucily, as he ducked his head low and caught Pan in another mind-blowing kiss...

Vegeta walked briskly down the hall way of Pan's house. " I thought that damn women said that Kakarot was here! If only she hadn't given him that damn ki bracelet to test out, I would be able to find him straight away instead of waisting my precious time looking for that baka!" Vegeta growled as he stormed through the Pan's house.

He turned the corner and found Pan pressed up against the wall, legs wrapped around Trunks waist and mouth pressed firmly against his. He carried on walking unfazed, he stopped and watched for a moment wondering whether to supply a sarcastic remark to let them know he was there or carry on. His mind was made up for him when he saw Pan rip off Trunks shirt, and start fumbling with Trunks belt buckle, while Trunks just continued to shower her with kisses all over her neck. Vegeta growled before turning away and storming down the hall. "Damn boy can't do anything right, I told that woman that she babied him too much! Argh, how disgraceful, he's a Prince of Saiyans and yet Kakarot's grand-brat has to show him how to do it properly!" With that said Vegeta walked out shaking his head and leaving the heated couple to their own demise...

Well there you go folks! Hope you liked it, please review! Well now I'm off to go and clean the mess that my lil sis has made while I sat here and typed. **Cringe,** She's such a lil menace!! Oh man I'm going to have a lot of fun cleaning this up! Well I really got to go, if my mum gets back and sees the house in this state after she left it spotless, I'm going to be dead! Well bye bye for now and happy T/P hunting:-)


End file.
